Part of Me
by goldendecembers
Summary: Bella Swan and her gay best friend Jacob Black had a daughter together. They lived the ideal life, but what happens when someone new moves in next door? Can Edward show Bella what she's been missing? BxE. Love, lemons, family and fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mistakes; everybody makes them at some point in their lives. It's unavoidable. You can make several in one day, or spread out over your life time. I've made mistakes just like everybody has; my biggest mistake?

That was letting my four year old daughter name our dog. He was an Olderhill German Shepherd, about 3 years old. Olderhills were dogs that looked like wolves; I know what you're thinking. Why would I have a dog like that with a small child? Answer; because Nessie picked him and I couldn't say no to her. Besides; he'd be a good watch dog.

Now with a big, wolf-like dog like that you'd expect it to have a tough name; something that would put the fear in any burglar who dared enter our home. However that was not the case; our dog was named Dr Seuss.

I tried desperately to change my daughter's mind but she wouldn't budge, she was as stubborn as her mother. What didn't help the situation was that my best friend, and the father of my child, backed up her decision.

So there I was at 10pm, standing outside the backyard shouting for Dr Seuss to come back inside after using the toilet. I internally cursed whenever that name left my lips.

"Dr Seuss come on!" I shouted into the darkness. I could hear him snuffling about in the hedges at the back of the yard. I squinted just in time to see him bound towards the house "Stop!" I held my hand up. He sat down on the floor with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I grabbed the towel from the kitchen counter and wiped his paws. There was no way I was having doggy prints scattered all over my beige carpets.

"Go on you silly mutt" I said, ruffling him on the head and moving aside for him to bound into the house. I laughed to myself and shut the back door; I may despise the name my daughter gave him but I adored that dog. He was like another child to me.

Walking back into the living room I found Dr Seuss curled up on the sofa against Jacob; my best friend. Nessie was asleep upstairs.

"Jake; you know he's not supposed to be on the couch" I sighed and sat down next to him.

Aw Bells, but look at that face" he said scrunching up Dr Seuss' face "How can I say no to that face?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, tucking my feet up underneath my butt "Did Nessie get off to sleep okay?"

"Got through about two pages of the story and she was out" Jake answered "I think Mike and I wore her out today"

Mike was Jacob's boyfriend.

I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Jacob and I have been best friends since we were kids; our parents were good friends who then led to their children growing up and becoming friends. I was the ying to Jacob's yang, he was the peanut butter to my jelly – you get where I'm going with this.

We attended playschool together; primary school; high school and even college. We studied different things; he studied engineering as he wanted to become a mechanic and I studied to become a teacher.

Even with different schedules we always managed to find time for each other. I never felt anything other than friendship towards Jacob and vice versa. In our final year of high school Jake discovered he was gay, I found out when I found him sucking the face off of the school's quarterback behind the bleachers; cliché huh?

I stuck by him when he came out to his family; they were very good about it and embraced him and his sexuality. I'd had my fair share of boyfriends in the past; nothing really resulting in much. I guess they were just flings really; I wasn't a slut though. I didn't lose my virginity until my first year of college and that was to a guy named Tyler; what a mistake that was.

So how did I end up having a kid with Jacob?

When we both graduated from college we decided to move in together. I started working as a teacher's assistant at Forks High and Jacob took a job in Sam Uley's auto shop. We rented a small two bedroom house near the reservation where Jacob grew up. Things were good; work was exciting, I got to live with my best friend and hang out with him all of the time.

I ended up being hired as an English Literature teacher at Forks High when the original teacher decided to retire. Even though I was happy with my life and work there was still something missing.

The family I always wanted.

Jacob and I had always said if neither of us were married or in a stable relationship by the time we were 30; we'd eventually end up together as old maids, his words not mine.

Truth was I didn't want to wait that long; especially as I wanted to start a family. The topic of babies came up one drunken night; my birthday to be exact. I drunkenly told Jacob that if he ever needed a surrogate for his future babies, then he could ask me.

I didn't think he would have taken it seriously; I didn't even know if I was being serious but the thought never left our minds.

"Think about it Bells, we're always going to be friends right? And we love each other; we live together. What else do you need to give a child? Sure we wouldn't be married or together as a couple but we'd be able to raise our kid and they'd never be deprived of love"

Did I want to have a kid the conventional way? Meet a guy, fall in love, get married and then have a kid? Sure; who wouldn't?

But with the way life was now, it wouldn't necessarily be that easy. I've had my fair share of failed relationships to prove that. As had Jacob.

Could I really raise a child with my best friend?

Yes. Yes I could.

So we began making plans about how we were going to accomplish this. Were we going to do this the normal way; through sex? Or would we opt for other medical ways?

"You don't really want to be poked and prodded with needles do you; especially when the easiest and most natural way is still available to us?" Jake had offered.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" I'd asked.

"Weird?" he chuckled "Bells, I'd rather bring my kid into this world knowing they were conceived in love not by a test tube. You know I don't have anything against IVF but if we can conceive a child naturally wouldn't that be better?"

"There's nothing wrong with a test tube baby Jake"

"I'm not saying there is. I know people don't have the option to conceive naturally but we could at least try to do it naturally"

"But you're saying you'd want to sleep with a girl"

"You're not a girl Swan"

"Gee, thanks"

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side "I meant that I just see you as my best friend; I love you more than anything. Besides I wouldn't mind trying it out" he winked and I slapped his arm "Come on; admit it. Wouldn't you want to know what it's like to sleep with me? I'm sure as hell interested

I thought about it and I could understand where he was coming from. Of course there was nothing wrong with a test tube baby; many families had children that way. I guess we could try it naturally and if nothing happened then IVF would be our next option.

"Okay. How will we do this then?" I asked.

"Well I'd take my dick and slide it into your pu-"

"I know the technical way of doing it Jake" I said putting my hand over his mouth "I meant, would we just do it or plan it?"

"Plan it. I'd like to wine and dine you before sticking it in"

"You don't have to do that"

"Hey, you're my girl. You wouldn't just be a fuck to me okay?"

So that's how we decided to bring a child into the world. Jacob kept his word and we spent the entire day together; just the two of us. When it came to the act I had to admit I was nervous. I mean this was Jacob, my best friend, the guy I grew up with. It would only be natural for me to be nervous.

What didn't help was that he wasn't nervous even a little bit.

"Sex is sex Bells. I'm just putting it in a different hole this time. And just think, I'll be getting something different out of it. A kid"

We didn't even have to try for very long. Our daughter was conceived on our second try and we welcomed her into the world on September 10th 2008, three days before my birthday. We named her Vanessa Harmony Black.

The three of us eventually moved into a three bedroom house near my parent's house. We had an apartment built over the garage, just in case Jacob ever wanted his own space. He never did. He always wanted to be involved in whatever Ness was doing. He was the perfect father. He started dating Mike when Ness was two, at first we thought it might have been a problem, regarding how different our family was but nothing came of it.

Mike adopted both Ness and myself into his arms and accepted us as part of Jacob's life. I came to love Mike as a brother and he was Ness' favourite uncle. Did she know who Mike was? Of course she did. Our little girl was very perceptive. She knew that mommy and daddy weren't like normal parents; but she didn't care. She never suffered; she was always surrounded by love and affection.

When Ness was three we adopted another member into our family, Dr Seuss. And we've been one big happy family ever since.

A wet nose bought me back to the present "Dr Seuss, cut it out" I said wiping the moisture off of my face. He gave me a wolfy grin and snuggled back down against Jake's side.

"Mike promised Ness he'd take her to the aquarium on Sunday; I said it was okay seeing as I'm working and you've got some marking to do"

"That would be perfect. I was going to drop her off round mom and dads but that's perfect"

"Good" Jake smiled and kissed me on the head "You ever feel like something is around the corner; something that could change everything?"

I looked up at him "Something good or something bad?"

"Something good" he smiled "I just have this feeling you know?"

The winds definitely felt like they were changing. I just didn't know what to expect.

* * *

**Edward shall be making an appearance in the next chapter as well as little Ness.. This is a BxE story; I just love Jacob and want him to be a part of this story too, there won't be any love triangles.**

**This story is mainly fluffy, no real angst or anything. Just a fun filled story with lemons, language and family.**


End file.
